Inuyasha's first christmas
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been down lately and is determined to find out what. He finds out about 'christmas' and is determined to make it a christmas for her to remember. Rating may change. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL!

Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated in ages and I seriously apologize for it! I have been so busy with my school work and I finally finished my school year! A couple more years of high-school and I would be in university! Well anyways, guess what I got for my grades… 5 a's and 4 's! that's seriously good! Yay for me! Well again sorry for the long updates and I seriously apologize for that again! Hope to see you soon and hope you like this new Christmas story. **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERONE!**

**INUYASHA'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the village hand in hand. They had been married right after Kagome had returned from her era to live with Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era.

Kagome had been sad the past couple of day and Inuyasha didn't know why. He thought that maybe it ws just the winter season but now he thinks that it might be something more. He looked down at his wife "Kagome are you okay? You've been really down lately and I'm getting worried about you" he kissed her on the cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled as he kissed her cheek "I'm fine Inu" she said with a sad smile "I'll be fine. Let's just go home" the couple were still a fair bit away from the village so Inuyasha insisted on carrying her. She agreed and climbed onto his back.

When Inuyasha was positive that Kagome was secure he started running. He thought hard about what he could do to prevent his wife from becoming any more sad _'I need to help her'_ he looked at his wife resting on his back with her eyes closed _'Kagome'_ he thought before looking back on the road ahead.

The couple soon arrived back at their hut on the side of the forest area, just a fair bit away from Goshinboku. Inuyasha looked back at his wife and smiled. She had been asleep the whole time. He walked into the hut and placed his sleeping wife onto the futon in the middle of the room and gathered some fire wood and threw it into the fire pit near the futon and lit a fire.

The fire was soon lit and it laminated the hut. Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping wife and wondered why she had been so upset lately. He walked to a corner of the hut and looked Kagome's old school bag. She had left the bag after the battle with Naraku and had dropped it when she was sucked into the miedo.

Inuyasha rummaged through her bag and saw a few of her essentials. She still had some story books from her era, as well as a few colouring pencils and crayons for Shippo, her 'lady' items and even a thing called a 'calendar' when she marked her 'time of month'.

He opened up the calendar and flipped through it looking at all the crossed out days and came upon the final month. It was December now and nearly all the days were crossed out. There was a certain day on the calendar that was circled around and it was the 25th December. Inuyasha counted how many more days were until that day and realized that there was only 5 days left. He tried figuring out what was so special about this day but didn't really care right now. He was just so worried about Kagome and her soon-to-be depression. He figured that he might as well ask Kagome what was so special about that day the next morning.

Inuyasha put all the things back into Kagome's bag and walked over to his wife and snuggled with her on the futon. He pulled Kagome into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands immediately went around to his haori and pulled him closer, burying her face into his chest. "Inuyasha" she mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha just smiled and rested his head over hers. _'Kagome I will find out what is wrong. You can count on it'_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Just a new short story that should be finished before Christmas, give or take**. **If not then consider this my present to you.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL!

Author's note: Chapter two of 'Inuyasha's first christmas' is up and running! **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ****CHAPTER DEDICATED TO HalfDemonTwins.**

**INUYASHA'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

Kagome had woken, up early the next morning to find her snuggled in Inuyasha's chest. _'When did we get home?'_ she wondered _'and how did I end up sleeping on the futon in Inuyasha's chest?'_ She smiled at her husband and reached up onto his head and rubbed his ears. He immedietly snuggled into her touch and smiled. It was soon after that she was staring at a pain of beautiful golden eyes. Kagome smiled "Good morning Inu" she said kissing his lips. Inuyasha responded.

"Good morning Kagome" he said pulling her into his chest and snuggled with her. They stayed like that for a while before Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome" he started.

Kagome looked up "What is it Inu? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at his wife on the futon "I wanted to ask you something"

Kagome too sat up "Sure. What's up" she smiled

Inuyasha stood from his place and went over to Kagome's bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out the calendar and went to December and went back to Kagome and sat next to her. He gave the calendar to her and pointed at the 25th. "Why is this day circled?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stared at him for a while 'how did he find this?' she thought before letting out a loud sigh. "The circled day means that it's Christmas soon" Kagome smiled sadly at him "Why?"

Inuyasha stared at the sadness that his wife was releasing "Is this why you've been so down lately?" he asked.

Kagome nodded with tiny tears releasing from the corners of her eyes "Umm… y-yeah. Sorry I made you worried Inuyasha" she laid her head on his shoulder "I just miss my family is all. I'm sorry" she sniffled.

Inuyasha looked at his wife and wrapped his arms around her and placed her in his lap where she immediately grabbed onto his haori and sobbed. Inuyasha held her close, hushing her as she cried.

Kagome's sobs soon turned into hiccups and when this happened, she looked up at Inuyasha. "Sorry" she apologized as she tried to get out of Inuyasha's grip, but he just tightened it. She looked at him "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome what exactly is on the 25th that would make you so upset?" he asked as sincerely as possible. Then his eyes widened in shock at a thought "That wasn't the day we first met did we? Oh. Kami I can't remember. Please forgive me" he said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to avoid being sat. He then heard Kagome giggle. He looked up. Kagome was smiling at him, laughing even. This made Inuyasha smile as well. "So what's so special about this day?" he asked again

Kagome stopped laughing "Well, you see, the 25th is important to me because… it's Christmas." She looked down.

Inuyasha looked confused "Christmas? What's that?" he asked shyly.

Kagome gasped "You don't know what Christmas is?"

Inuyasha shook his head "No. Sorry. Can you please explain it to me?"

Kagome smiled. "You see Inu, Christmas is about spending time with your family and giving and receiving gifts from one another. In my family for example ever year we would always put up a tree with decorations and presents, followed by having a large feast with food of all kinds followed by a few Christmas games and then carolling. After a couple of hours, we would go to the Christmas tree and then open up the presents that we got each other" she smiled sadly "I wish I got to tell me family merry Christmas" she looked up at Inuyasha "but that's not the point anymore. The point now is that I can spend the rest of my life with you" she snuggled into his chest.

Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty. He felt a pang in his heart that the reason Kagome was depressed was that she couldn't spend this special day with her family, and it was all because of him.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he said sadly.

Kagome looked up at him. "Sorry for what Inu?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He looked at her "It's because of me that you won't be able to spend Christmas with your family anymore. I'm sorry" he looked away from her.

Kagome shook her head "That's not true Inuyasha!" she shouted "I _chose_ to come here, I _chose_ to leave my family and I _chose _to live here for the rest of my life so don't you dare blame my depression on you!" now she was angry. Her face then softened and she placed a hand on his cheek "It's not your fault Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha hugged her "I know but I just can't help but feel sorry," his ears drooped "I just wish that I could give you a Christmas of your own here." He kissed her forehead.

Kagome just smiled "Don't worry about it Inu. I don't mind about Christmas. As long as I am with you, then that is the best Christmas present I could ever have" she snuggled into his haori.

Inuyasha sighed "Now come on. Off" he gently lifted her off his haori and placed her on the futon. He stood up and held out his hand "Come on now. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat 'kay?

Kagome smiled up at him "Okay. Let's go" she grabbed his hand and they both exited their hut and on their way to the village hand in hand.

On their way to the village Inuyasha began to think _'Okay. Note to self:_

_Get a Christmas tree_

_Make a feast_

_Invite Miroku, Sango, the twins, Shippo, Old Kaede and Rin over_

_Get Kagome a present_

_Wow. Who knew planning a Christmas for Kagome was so hard, but I want to make her feel special. Starting tomorrow, I get prepared. I only have 3 more days. Tomorrow I get the present and invite everyone over for Christmas, the day after I get the tree and Christmas eve I ask Sango and Kaede to help make the feast. Wow. So many things to do for Christmas but I don't care. As long as Kagome is happy then I'm happy.'_ He looked down at Kagome's smiling face _'OPERATION: MERRY CHRISTMAS is under way'_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Another chapter done! I'm not sure when my next update will be after this one, but if I do not get one in on Christmas eve or on Christmas, consider this chapter my present to you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated. **Please review. That would be the best Christmas present from you guys.**

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL! Especially at the time of Christmas… all I want for Christmas is to own Inuyasha…

Author's Note: Chapter three of 'Inuyasha's first Christmas' now up! **MERRY CRISTMAS EVERYONE! Chapter dedicated Ihatethesystem for reviewing the last chapter.**

**INUYASHA'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

_**DAY 1 (2 more days to go… Christmas Eve-Eve)**_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he walked down the path where Kagome was picking herbs

"Over here Inu!" Kagome shouted getting up and whipping a drop of sweat from her brow before waving at him.

Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before looking at her "I got go and do some errands for a while. If I'm not home before sunset make sure to go to Miroku and Sango's" he looked at her sternly "I'm not gonna risk you being alone in our hut on the side of the village where you can't get to anyone if you get into trouble okay?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Fine. I promise" she kissed him on the lips "Go and hurry back okay"

Inuyasha nodded "Okay" he said before taking off to the west

'_Now to find Totosai'_ Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest

**~FEW HOURS LATER~**

It was around midday when Inuyasha arrived at Totosai's cave. Inuyasha called out from the caves entrance "OY! TOTOSAI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU CROOKED OLD MAN!"

"No need for that type of language pup" Totosai said, emerging from the end of his cave "Now what is it that you need?"

"Well I just ne-" Inuyasha was cut off by Totosai

"I know what you're here for" Totosai said dragging Inuyasha into the cave and sitting him down

"Really?"

"Well yes. It's pretty obvious my boy" Totosai said walking over to his tools and picking out a large clamp

"Well I was thinking abo- ARRGGHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha shouted at Totosai who was holding one of his fangs in between the clamp

"Didn't you come here to fix up the Tetsusaiga? Totosai asked scratching the top of his head

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted rubbing his aching jaw

"Well then," Totosai said in a happy voice "why are you here then my boy?"

Inuyasha grumbled "I came here to ask you for a favour. I need a present for Kagome"

"Ohh I see" Totosai grinned "What is it that you need?"

"Well I was thinking something like this…" Inuyasha started explaining what he wanted for Kagome. "Do you think you can finish it in two days or less?" _'Please please please please please'_

Totosai closed his eyes "Well from what you are describing, I think it will be finished in about a day and a half. Give or take" Totosai nodded and opened his eyes "So if I start now, you can pick it up tomorrow night"

Inuyasha ginned "Thank you so much Totosai" Inuyasha got up and dusted himself up "I'll be back tomorrow then" and with that, Inuyasha ran out of the cave

"Humhp. No respect for his elders that boy" Totosai said before starting with his work

**~A COUPLE HOURS LATER (again)~**

Inuyasha arrived back at their hut just before sundown and walked in to find his wife cooking some stew and vegetables. He smiled "Hey" he said walking over to her and sat beside her

Kagome smiled at him "Hey Inu. Finished your errands?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body "Yeah" he smiled at her. Then silence over took them. It was a few minutes before Inuyasha broke off the awkwardness "so what do you want to do for Christmas?"

Kagome smiled "I really don't care. As long as you're with me, then I'm happy" she kissed his cheek "Now come on and let me go. I need to finish making dinner" Kagome said with a giggle

"No you don't" Inuyasha said as he started tickling her

"Inu- Inuya- please… haha… stop" Kagome laughed out as Inuyasha tickled her

Inuyasha soon stopped tickling Kagome and smiled at her red-flushed face _'so cute' _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha then told Kagome that he had to tell Miroku something important before dinner

"Okay. Hurry back" Kagome said

Inuyasha ran towards the village and went into Miroku and Sango's hut to see chaos all over the place. The twins - Akiha and Akimi were crying and pulling on Miroku's robe as he prepared the food while their new born son - Arashi was crying and throwing a tantrum at Sango, who was trying to get him to stop crying. Inuyasha sighed. There was only one way to solve this

"Okay kids. Come to uncle Inu" he said as he kneeled on the floor and held out his arms

Akiha and Akimi stopped crying and looked at their uncle "UNCLE INU!" the twins called out as they ran over to their uncle

Inuyasha held the two girls and lifted them into the air and they immediately started laughing. Inuyasha too joined in the laughter

'_Praise Buddha and thank you Kami'_ Miroku thought before going over to Inuyasha "Thank you so much Inuyasha. You saved my life. The twins have been crying since this afternoon and they haven't stopped since. Thank you so much"

Inuyasa smirked "Well I only came to invite you over to our place for a feast in two days. Think you can come?"

"Of course"

"Okay. See you around then" he put the twins down and walked off

The moment he left the hut, the twins started crying again.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha heard Miroku call out as he walked back to his hut

Kagome and Inuyasha then started to eat their dinner in silence as the night overtook the sky.

"Good night Inu" Kagome said as she lied on the futon on her husbands' chest, with his arms protectively wrapped around her

"Good night Kagome" he kissed the top of her head before thinking on final time '_Got the present and Miroku and Sango. Now for the tree, decorations, food and invite Keade and Rin.'_ He looked down at his sleeping wife '_hope you like the Christmas dear' _"Good night before he retired for the night.

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: Another chapter done! I SHALL TRY AND FINISH THIS STORYBEFORE CHRISTMAS, but if I do not finish this on Christmas eve or on Christmas, consider this chapter my present to you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated. **Please review. That would be the best Christmas present from you guys.**

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL! Especially at the time of Christmas… all I want for Christmas it to own Inuyasha…

Author's Note: Chapter four of 'Inuyasha's first Christmas' is under way! **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Chapter dedicated to AM78, HalfDemonTwins, Phoenix710 and Ihatethesystem.**

**INUYASHA'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

_**DAY 2 (1 more day to go… Christmas Eve)**_

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up early in the morning and moved Kagome out of his grasp and laid her on the futon. He got up and walked to the front on the hut and stretched with a yawn. He scratched his left ear and then started running towards the forest.

He got to a small clearing not long after and looked around for a 'christmas tree'. He had seen one before when he went to get Kagome one time in her era, but it was only a glimpse. He looked around for a triangle looking tree that wasn't too bushy and not a lot of branches.

He looked around the forest, searching for the perfect tree for their hut. Inuyasha searched for hours and hours until he finally gave up. He started walking towards his hut again and saw old Kaede and Rin in the fields, watching over the workers, making sure that no one got hurt.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Uncle Inuyasha!" Rin called out as she saw Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Hey Rin. Being good for old Keade now?" Inuyasha asked as he ruffled the top of Rin's hair.

Rin smiled and nodded "Of course"

Keade smiled "Now, is something wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head "Nope. I just wanted to invite you over for a celebration tomorrow. You in?"

Keade and Rin nodded.

"Of course. We shall be there Inuyasha. Take care." Keade said with a smile

Rin waved him goodbye "Bye Inuyasha"

Inuyasha made his way back to his hut when something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw a large tree that was slightly different to the other trees he's seen. All the trees that he's seen before were all rounded at the top, but not this tree. This tree had a pointed top _'just like the ones in Kagome's time'_ Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked up at the top of the tree and had a very god idea.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and slashed at the top of the tree "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" he shouted as gold claw came out and slashed the top bit of the tree off, just big enough to fit in hid hut and caught it before it reached the ground. He held onto it and ran back to his hut, he tree in his hands.

Inuyasha soon arrived at the hut and looked around if Kagome was inside. He saw no one in the hut so he made his way inside _'she must be at the fields picking herbs' _he looked placed the tree in one corner of the hut and then walked back outside. _'Now for the decorations'_

He again made his way into the forest, walking around, trying to find something to make ornaments out of.

He continued walking and soon found some berries and some leaves, and then made something called a 'mistletoe' according to Kagome.

He collected the items and made his way back to his hut. He put the decorations onto the tree and arranged them neatly. He then put the mistletoe in front of the hut entrance and went outside. _'Now to find something for the top of the tree'_

He went back to Keade and asked her to make something with her miko powers to make their hut shine.

"Ye are asking something really hard to do Inuyasha. I shall try my hardest to make something special for Kagome. Ye can come back later to pick it up. Take care now"

"Thanks Keade." Inuyasha said with a nod before running outside.

Inuyasha looked up to see that it was just past noon. _'Better tell Kagome that I need to do some last minute errands' _

He ran back to his hut to see his wife making her way back as well. "Kagome!" he shouted out

She looked at him and waved "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" she kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist

Inuyasha smiled down at his mate "Good, but I need to do an errand. I should be back before nightfall. If I'm not back, then you know where to go right?" he said sternly

Kagome nodded "Yep. Go straight to Sango and Miroku's right?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead "Good. See you later then?"

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded "Be back soon" she said as she hugged him

Inuyasha hugged back. He pulled away from the embrace "See you later Kagome" he waved back at her before breaking into a quick run. '_Hope Totosai is finished'_

**~A FEW HOURS LATER~**

Inuyasha arrived at Totosai's cave and called out from the entrance "TOTOSAI! YOU IN THERE?"

Totosai walked outside holding a large red bag in one hand, and small blue velvet box in another. "Hope these are what you wanted Inuyasha. It took me a day and a half to make these. Now be grateful." Totosai scowled, but jokingly of course

Inuyasha laughed "Of course. Bye now" Inuyasha waved once more before running back to his mate.

"I just don't understand that boy sometimes" Totosai said before returning back into his cave

**~Just before nightfall~**

Inuyasha walked into his hut to see wife staring at the tree in amazement. Inuyahsa smirked and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on the top of hers. "So what do you think Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to see him, tears streaming down her face but had a smile.

_Inuyasha looked confused "Uh Kagome. Did I do something wrong?" now he was panicking 'did I do something wrong? Oh God'_

Kagome only looked up at him and smiled again with a giggle. "It's just… thank you Inu. You really made my Christmas this year" she hugged him tightly "I love you so much Inu. I'm so lucky to have you" she snuggled her face into his chest

Inuyasha smiled down at his mate. '_I'm glad she likes the tree. I can't wait until she sees her surprise tomorrow'_

Inuyasha carefully threw the red bag under tree and slowly slid the blue velvet box into his hakama pants, all without Kagome noticing.

"Hey, let's go to sleep now. How does that sound?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome yawned "Yeah. Let's go to sleep"

'_If you liked the tree Kagome, then let's see how you'll react to the surprise tomorrow'_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! IT'S FINALLY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was partying. Hehe. Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good. It was sorta rushed.

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated. **Please review. That would be the best Christmas present from you guys.**

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL! Especially at the time of Christmas… all I want for Christmas it to own Inuyasha…

Author's Note: Chapter four of 'Inuyasha's first Christmas' is under way! **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Chapter dedicated to anyone who reads this. Love you guys^^**

**INUYASHA'S FIRST CHRISTMAS**

_**CHRISTMAS DAY!**_

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with Kagome at his side. He looked at her sleeping face and brushed a loose piece of hair away from her face and stood up and walked over to her school bag and picked up a piece of paper and pen and wrote her a note:

_Good morning sweetheart. Hope you had a good sleep. I'll just be out hunting for a while. Be back later._

_I love you, _

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha read over it and nodded. He placed the letter next to her before running outside into the forest to hunt for their feast for tonight.

It didn't take him long until he found a couple of rabbits, a lot of fish, berries and herbs for the feast. Now he just had to bring all this to Sango and Keade to cook.

He counted everything and finally decided that this was enough for everyone. He started running to Keade's hut.

"Keade" Inuyasha shouted out as he saw Keade walking outside her hut.

Keade turned to Inuyasha "Good morning Inuyasha. How are ye this fine morning"

Inuyasha smirked at the old miko "I need a favour. Is it okay if you cook these and prepare a meal for tonight?" he lifted up the rabbits, fish, berries and herbs for her to see.

Keade looked at the food and scratched her chin "I guess I can make a meal for tonight out of this" Keade turned around walking into her hut, motioning Inuyasha to follow her inside. Inuyasha grasped the food once again and walked into the hut and practically dropped everything when he saw the most beautiful thing (aside from his mate) in the middle of the room, shining brightly.

Inuyasha turned to Keade "What is that?" he pointed at the shining object

Keade laughed "That Inuyasha, is what you asked me to make remember?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He stared at the golden star shaped object as it glowed, dimming then brightening up again, as if it were pulsing. He said to Keade "This is beautiful Keade," he picked it up "how did you manage to make it?"

Again Keade laughed "It took a lot of my miko energy to make it, but I would do anything to make Kagome happy, and I am willing to sacrifice anything to make that child happy Inuyasha. Kagome is like a daughter to me and I hate to see her in the depression state that she is in." she smiled at Inuyasha "I shall start with the food preparations now. I shall be finished soon"

"Thank you Keade" he said before running out of the hut with the star tucked into his haroi along with Kagome's gift.

Inuyasha arrived back at his hut and walked inside only to have Kagome tackle him to the ground with a heart found kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

They pulled apart moments later and Kagome beamed at him "Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" she kissed him again.

Inuyasha smiled "Merry Christmas Kagome" Inuyasha sat up, bringing Kagome up as well and looked over at the tree "Hey Kagome," she looked at him "how about you put the finishing touch on the tree" he reached into his haori and retrieved the golden star.

Kagome gasped "How did you…?" she asked, taking the star out of his hand and standing up

Inuyasha stood up as well "That's my secret" he put a finger on his lip, saying his lips were sealed

Kagome pouted but soon giggled. She walked over to the tree and went on her tip-toes to try and put the star on the top but was too short, she turned around to Inuyasha and pouted. Inuyasha only laughed and picked her up by the waist and held her up. Kagome placed the star at the very top and Inuyasha placed her back on the ground.

They both took a few steps back and watched as the star itself illuminated the tree as well as the hut with its light. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "How about we go to Sango and Miroku's to visit?"

Kagome nodded. She took his hand and led them outside and made their way over to their friends house.

**~SANGO AND MIROKU'S HUT~**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Kagome shouted out as they waked into the hut.

Sango, Miroku, the twins and their son all looked at her. Sango and Miroku smiled

"Merry Christmas Kagome" Sango said as she hugged her best friend

"Yes. A very merry Christmas indeed" Miroku said as he too hugged Kagome, his right hand travelling lower and lower until…

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed out and slapped Miroku across the cheek

"Miroku you pervert!" Inuyasha bonked him on the head

"You'll regret that one monk" Sango said as she beat him with her Hiraikotsu

"Bad daddy" The twins said in unison as they saw their unconscious father on the floor, his right hand still twitching

"Gaga bo ba" their baby son said as he laughed and clapped at his father.

Everyone soon erupted in laughter as they watched Miroku until he became conscious again.

Before leaving to go see Keade next, Inuyasha quicky whispered to Miroku and Sango "Go to out hut in half an hour. Just go inside and don't touch anything. We'll bring Keade and Rin and the food and then surprise her okay?"

They both nodded "Yep"

Inuyasha nodded "Good. See ya soon" he called oout before grabbing Kagome's hand and lead her towards Keade's hut

**~KEADE'S HUT~**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kagome shouted out as she walked into Keade's hut

Keade stopped from cooking the food and walked to Kagome and hugged her "Merry Christmas child" she then turned to Inuyasha "Merry Christmas Inuyasha"

Inuyasha blushed "Uh. Merry Christmas Keade"

"Kagome! Inuyasha" Rin said happily as she ran over to Kagome and hugged her "Merry Christmas"

Kagome kneeled down and hugged Rin "Merry Christmas" she then turned to the food "Wow. You really cooked a lot, huh Keade?"

Keade nodded "Aye child" she then turned to Inuyasha "Shall ye help e carry the food back to ye hut Inuyasha? We shall feast there"

Inuyasha nodded and picked up the food and started walking out the door until he noticed that they weren't following him. He looked at them and sighed "I'll go back to the hut and meet you there 'kay?"

They all nodded. Inuyasha sighed and made his way back to his hut. Once he got there, he saw Miroku and Sango approaching with the kids ad motioned them to quickly hurry in and help him settle everything.

They got everything ready in a flash. Once done, Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to wait until Keade and Rin come then shout out 'SURPRISE' when Kagome comes in.

They both nodded. Inuyasha then ran outside to go and retireve his mate and Keade and Rin.

**~BACK AT KEADE'S HUT~**

When Inuyasha walked inside Keade's hut, Kagome and Keade were currently laughing about something while Rin was reading a book that Kagome had given her. _'Lucky she knows how to read'_

Kagome noticed her mate walk in through the door way and looked at him "Hey Inu. Everythin redy back at the hut?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeh"

Kagome, Keade and Rin stood up and walked out the door way, Keade and Rin walking in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

When the four started nearing the hut, Inuyasha told Kagome that he wanted to talk to her for a moment, then telling Keade and Rin that that they can go ahead into the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to meet up with them and so they started walking away from the two until they were under the branches of Goshinboku.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Inu?" Kagome asked as she sat down, leaning against the trunk

Inuyasha smirked "nothing really. I just wanted to get you away from everyone" he sat down next to her and kissed her hard.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringin him closer to kissed for a long time, until they both pulled apart gasping for air.

Inuyasha then stood up and offered Kagome his hand "Shall we go, mate?" he smirked

Kagome only laughed "Of course" she took his hand and they walked back to their hut

When they walked inside their hut they were greeted by a loud "**SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS KAGOME!"**

Kagome gasped at her friends all smiling at her. Kagome felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes she smiled at her friends "Thanks you guys"

They all smiled back at her. Then Sango spoke "You should be thanking Inuyasha, Kagome. This was all his idea."

Kagome gasped and turned to Inuyasha "You did this… for me?"

Inuyasha blushed "Umm… Yeh. I did"

Kagome only smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you so much Inuyasha"

He smiled "No problem" he then looked at everyone "Now… WE EAT!" he practically shouted with excitement

"YEH" everyone called out

So everyone sat around the fire at started eating. Kagome kept staring at her mate and smiled '_I love you Inuyasha'_

**~AFTER DINNER~**

"WOW! That was one of the best Christmas meals I've ever had! Thanks so mu Keade" Kagome said, patting her full stomach

Keade only laughed "Ye are welcome child. I am glad that everyone enjoyed the meal"

Everyone nodded.

Inuyasha then got up and walked towards the tree, and picked up the large red bag

"Inuyasha what is that?" Kagome asked

"You'll see" was his only answer before he pulled out a small Katana. He then walked over to Rin and gave it to her "Merry Christmas Rin"

Rin's eyes went wide. She then smiled and hugged Inuyasha "Than you uncle Inu!"

Inuyasha only smiled. He then walked over to Keade and pulled out a new bow and a couple of arrows "For you Keade" he said handing the items to her

Keade was surprised as she accepted the gift "Thank ye Inuyasha"

Inuyasha then walked over to Sango "Hope you like it" he handed Sango a new twin blade Katana.

Sango's eyes went wide. She screamed and hugged Inuyasha tightly "Thank you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha soon pulled away and laughed. He went over to Miroku "I think you'll like this one Miroku" Miroku revieved a new golden staff as well as a demon repel amulet.

Miroku smiled "Thanks man" he patted Inuyasha on the back

Inuyasha then went to Akimi and Akiha "Merry Christmas girls" Inuyasha handed the twins their own razor blade fans (just like Kagura's) "now be careful when using these okay?" Inuyasha said

The twins looked at their fans and nodded "We will. Thank you uncle Inu" the twins said in unison

Inuyasha then went over to Arashi. "Merry Christmas" Inuyasha handed the infant a plastic toy sword.

Arashi laughed "Baba boo ba" and grabed the plastic sword from Inuyasha and started swinging it around.

Everyone laughed at his cuteness.

Inuyasha then walked over to his mate and kissed her on the forehead. "Close your eyes" he said.

Kagome nodded and did as told.

"Okay now open"

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Right in front of her was a Katana just like Inuyasha's Tetsuieaga, except that I was slightly thinner and wasn't rusted.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with teary eyes and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha hugged her back. "Thank you Inuyasha" she looked at it again "I love it" she pulled away from the embrace ad looked at everyone "Thank you everyone. Especially Inuyasha for getting us all presents. What abour three cheers for Inuyasha? HIP HIP"

"HOORAY"

"HIP HIP"

"HOORAY"

"HIP HIP"

"HOORAY!"

Everyone clapped and enjoyed the rest of Christmas together.

It soon became late and everyone decided to go home.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Kagome called out as her friends exited.

She turned around and saw Inuyasha holding something in his hands

"What's that Inu?" she asked, walking over to him and gasped when Inuyasha went down onto one knee. "Inuyasha?" she asked with teary eyes

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand "Kagome. I know that we are already mated and that we are technically husband and wife, but only in youkai way. I want to marry you the human way as well so what I'm asking is…" Inuyasha opened the blue velvet box and revealed a silver wedding band "Kagome. Will you do the honour of now only being my mate, but also my wife?"

Kaogme had tears streaming down her face "YES! YES! YES! Of course I will Inuyasha!" she said

Inuyasha smiled and slipped the wedding band onto her left hand. He stood up and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome responded and they kissed for a long time.

They soon pulled apart and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome snuggled into his embrace then looked at her wedding band. It was a silver ring with a heart shaped piece of glimmering adamant with smaller adamants around it that had come straight from Inuyasha's 'Adamant Barrage' move.

"Merry Christmas Kagome" he kissed the top of her head

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha" she looked up at him and once again they shared another kiss.

'_Best Christmas ever. Thank you Inuyasha'_

**~END STORY!~**

Author's Note: YAY! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL DONE! I was a little rushed, but hope you like it!

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next in any of my stories. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.** Please review. That would be the best Christmas present from you guys.**

**BTW, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY - A LEMON CHAPTER - PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. I FEEL LIKE PUTTING IN A LEMON, BUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU WANT, BECAUSE I FEAR IF I PUT ONE IN WITHOUT TELLING YOU, I FEEL LIKE I'M VIOLATING THE WHOLE 'CHRISTMAS STORY' SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^^**

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
